


Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 - Giorno 2

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: “I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker.”





	

New York.

Il turno allo Spotlight Diner era finito più tardi del solito, l'ultima metro lo aveva lasciato a metà strada e il suo quartiere non gli era mai sembrato _così_ brutto: ogni rumore gli sembrava un assassino nascosto nell'ombra, ogni sparuto faro che sbucava dalle tenebre lo faceva sobbalzare, il vento sibilava tra i palazzi facendolo rabbrividire, tanto che ad ogni folata si stringeva di più addosso il cappotto, affondando il viso nella sciarpa come se questo potesse nasconderlo dal mondo.

Pessima idea permettere a Rachel di ascoltare tutti quegli orrendi servizi TV dedicati alle vittime della strada, gente rapita, derubata, aggredita e uccisa in giro per New York e soprattutto _pessima cosa_ non riuscire a tenere fuori dalla mente i ricordi di quella roba, che sembravano sbucare fuori dal buio per terrorizzarlo.

Stupida, stupidissima serata.

 

*

 

Nightbird si arrampicò sugli ultimi gradini della scala antincendio, cercando di ridurre al minimo i cigolii lungo la salita, e una volta arrivato in cima alla terrazza si guardò attorno, affacciandosi qua e là, tentando di orientarsi.

 _Nulla_.

Non riconosceva assolutamente _niente_.

Poteva essere colpa del fatto che erano le due di notte passate, che lì l’illuminazione era pessima, che non gli capitava spesso di avventurarsi per le strade di Bushwick.

Oppure poteva essere colpa del suo _stupido_ Iphone, che aveva ben pensato di scaricarsi e abbandonarlo proprio sul finire della sua ronda in un posto semi-sconosciuto e decisamente lontano dal suo abituale territorio di sorveglianza – lo _sapeva_ che avrebbe dovuto ricomprare subito il powerbank, dopo che gli era finito giù dal ventiquattresimo piano di un palazzo una settimana prima.

Aveva poca voglia di aspettare che sorgesse il sole e i mezzi tornassero in funzione, anche perché lassù si gelava e quello poteva considerarsi un brutto quartiere persino per lui; si decise di tornare in strada nella speranza di trovare qualche indicazione utile almeno lì.

 

*

 

Kurt contava i passi che lo separavano dall’appartamento, pregustando già la doccia calda ed il suo piumone invernale, e già si vedeva arrotolato nella sua imbarazzante e segretissima mise invernale (composta di pigiama in pile e calzerotti di lana, salvifici contro i terribili spifferi della casa, ma per nascondere i quali sarebbe stato disposto ad eliminare fisicamente potenziali testimoni non ricattabili come le sue coinquiline), pronto a sprofondare nel sonno, quando sentì un rumore di passi alle sue spalle: nel giro di un secondo tutti i bei pensieri confortanti vennero sostituiti dal _terrore_ ; sentì distintamente rizzarsi i capelli sulla nuca e, pur sapendo che avrebbe probabilmente dovuto mettersi a _correre_ , si trovò paralizzato, con le gambe di piombo. I pensieri si affastellarono nella sua mente in panico e d’istinto ficcò una mano nella tracolla nel disperato tentativo di trovare un oggetto qualunque per difendersi, quando gli scivolò sotto le dita tremanti un tubo troppo sottile per essere la sua lacca – e di colpo si ricordò cosa fosse.

_– ... mi sembra un’idiozia._

_– Oh, piantala lady Hummel: tu e l’Hobbit femmina avete scelto di fare la tana in un quartiere in cui il minimo che può capitarti mentre esci per fare la spesa è essere abbordato da qualche malintenzionato, perciò il minimo che zia Tana possa fare per tutelare le sue ragazze è regalare dei kit anti-stupro._

Detto ciò, Santana aveva piazzato in mano a lui e Rachel una pochette trasparente contenente un foglietto con i numeri d’emergenza, un fischietto ed un flacone di spray al peperoncino. Kurt aveva tentato più volte, in seguito, di toglierlo di mezzo (specie dopo la volta in cui, assonnato e impossibilitato ad entrare nel bagno occupato, lo aveva scambiato per la sua lacca e si era condito i capelli con il dannato peperoncino), ma Santana continuava a ripiazzarlo in tutte le sue borse.

Beh, in quel momento gliene fu infinitamente grato: strinse la presa sullo spray, attese e rabbrividì nel sentire i passi che si avvicinavano; si preparò ad estrarre la sua arma di difesa e, quando sentì il suo aggressore parlare, senza neanche ascoltarlo si voltò e spruzzò.

Venne rimpensato da un grido di dolore e fece per darsi alla fuga, ma, un po’ per vedere gli effetti della sua offensiva e un po’ per capire se aveva neutralizzato il pericolo, dopo qualche passo si volse per osservare che ne era del suo aggressore alla luce giallastra dei lampioni.

E rimase seriamente perplesso: l’uomo, che era crollato in ginocchio e si premeva una mano sugli occhi, mentre con l’altra si frugava in uno portaoggetti agganciato in vita, aveva uno strano vestito nero e blu e, alle sue spalle, si allargava scomposto un mantello con uno stemma argentato che Kurt aveva visto più e più volte, sgranato e ondeggiante, al telegiornale, su internet e per un certo periodo anche sullo sfondo del suo cellulare.

– _Oh mio Dio_ – balbettò.

Era un deficiente: aveva accecato con lo spray al peperoncino Nightbird, il supereroe di New York City.

– Oh mio Dio! – gemette, correndo ad inginocchiarsi al suo fianco - Midispiacemidispiace _midispiace_!

Nightbird, che era riuscito ad estrarre una salvietta umida dalla cintura porta oggetti e ci si stava tamponando gli occhi, balbettò con voce nasale – Purtroppo hai fatto bene, sono stato uno stupido ad avvicinarti alle spalle e senza annunciarmi prima.

– Che posso fare? Non avevo mai usato questo coso, non so che danni può provocare... oh mio Dio, potrei averti _accecato_!

Nightbird continuò a fregarsi il viso, ma non sembrava particolarmente efficace, specie attraverso la maschera.

– Aspetta, posso—casa mia è qui vicino, puoi venire da me e lavarti il viso, mentre io guardo su internet come fare.

– No, non posso – rispose poco convinto Nightbird, chiaramente piuttosto sofferente – E poi in qualche minuto l’effetto sarà passato.

– Forse mi è rimasta dell’acqua--

– Non fa effetto sullo spray, anzi, tende ad allargare la zona irritata, per questo sto usando le salviette detergenti. Non preoccuparti, con la maschera il grosso è finito lì.

Kurt frugò nella tracolla, tirando fuori metà del contenuto nel processo, e recuperò un pacchetto di salviette detergenti e uno spray per gli occhi alla camomilla, che solitamente utilizzava in inverno la sera quando sentiva gli occhi bruciare; dovette spingerglieli contro una delle mani per avere la sua attenzione, e Nightbird li accettò con un sorriso e gli occhi rossi e lacrimosi.

– Meglio?

L’uomo mascherato finì la medicazione improvvisata e poi scoppiò a ridere – E pensare che volevo semplicemente chiederti dove ci troviamo perché il mio stupido GPS si è scaricato e non ho un’idea chiara di dove mi trovo.

Anche Kurt si ritrovò a ridere – Posso offrirti una presa di corrente per ricaricarlo?

Nightbird sorrise, un sorriso luminoso malgrado gli occhi ancora molto rossi e la maschera, e annuì.


End file.
